


A Talk

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Disguising yourself as someone and sleeping with their partner is non-con, I wouldn't read this if you ship Nick/Adalind, It is not friendly to her, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Nick has a talk with someone with a outside perspective on Adalind and what she did to give him their son Kelly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

A knock at the door pushed Nick out of his dark thoughts of the past and to the door.

"Nick, I'm sorry to disturb you at home" a older Well-dressed Asian woman with short hair smiles apologetically, a folder in hand.

"It's no problem Judge Carson" he nods back, opening the door and gesturing her in. "What can I do for you?"

"The defence has been poking holes in our cover story on the Ripley case" she explains, "They're going to try and..." she trails off her spotting all the baby stuff. "Oh. Congratulations" she smiles, "I didn't know you and Juliette were expecting."

Nick winces, "We weren't...it's sorta complicated."

Carson blinks, her smile turning to a confused frown "What do you mean?"

"Nick? Was someone at the door?" Adalind interrupts coming down the stairs, freezing when she sees the Judge. "Judge Carson."

"Miss Schade" Carson's frown hardens.

Adalind turns to Nick, "Why is she here?"

"Judge Carson is a Kitsune" Nick explains, "She helps us with Wesen cases, makes sure the bad guys go to jail."

"Oh" Adalind nods in understanding, "Then you're here on business. I'll get out of your way" and she walks back up stairs.

"You had a baby with that Hexenibiest?" Carson blinks.

"Yeah" Nick sighs with a shake of his head, "How do you even know her?"

"She's a lawyer" Carson reminds him, "We've crossed paths on a few cases. So how did this happen?" she asks, unable to hide her curiosity.

"It didn't" Nick frowns, "We aren't together. She's just..." he sighs, "She made herself look like Juliette so I would sleep with her so she could take my Grimm powers. I got my powers back, but she..."

"She got pregnant from it" Carson finishes, a hard look on her face. "Why is she here?"

"Cause she doesn't have anywhere else to go" he sighs unhappily, "She and Kelly, our son are my responsibility. I gotta take care of them."

"No. You don't" Carson frowns, looking up the stairs like she wants to go up there and slap Adalind across the face. "Nick, do you remember that case from about 8 years ago, with the twins?"

"Yeah?" he nods confused, wondering why she's bring it up. "One of the brothers, Zac was dating a girl named Sara. Zac's brother liked her too, but she didn't feel the same, so he pretend to be his brother so she would sleep with him. When she found out she filed rape charges. The media argued for months about weather or not it counted as rape cause she had been willing at the time, but she had consented to Zac, not his brother..." he trails off, seeing why she brought this up.

"You don't owe that woman anything Nick" she tells him strongly, still looking pretty pissed. "We are friends Nick and I don't want you hurting because you feel like you owe this woman something."

Nick is shaking his head as soon as she starts talking, "I know she rap- I know that. But none of my friends see it that way, Juliette didn't see it that way." he sighs, looking to his left to the spot were Juliette died. "I can't afford to see it that way, it doesn't matter how he came to be, Kelly is my son I can't abandon him and that means I can't abandon his mother."

Carson shakes her head, "You don't have to have the witch live with you! I don't know if we'd be able to arrest her for what she did, but you don't need to have her in your life. I have a friend who's a family court Judge and Wesen. If you spoke to him I'm sure he'd been willing to help you keep you son and not have to see her again."

"No" Nick shakes his head, "Adalind already has one kid she can't see. I don't like her but I can't take another kid from her." her actions might be redeemable but he's seen how much the loss of her little girl has affected her, he can't break her by taking another one of her kids.

"Shared custody then" Carson replies instantly, "You shouldn't have to live with someone who raped you Nick. It's not right and its not good for you." Carson adjusts her handbag and moves back towards the door, "I'll sort this out myself. It looks like you have more important things to worry about" she smiles, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah" he nods, opening the door "Thanks." she walks out the door and he closes it, his head full of thoughts again.

He's know what happen with Adalind wasn't right since he found out it wasn't Juliette, but he was so focused on losing his powers, the captain getting shot, making sure Juliette wasn't upset with him for cheating and everything else, that he never had time to really think about it, let alone deal with it.

But Carson is right, she did rape him. He hates being around her, but he's been trying to make friends with her in the last few weeks because they have a child together, and she's been trying too. But maybe he is going to far, she doesn't need to live with him, hell he barely needs to speak to her!

...But he can't just kick her out.

"Adalind" he knocks on her door hours later.

She looks up, Kelly in her arms and a big smile on her face "You done with the Judge?"

"Yeah, she left hours ago" he shrugs tensely, "Adalind, we need to have a talk."

Her body language flips suddenly to extremely cautious and wary, "What about?"

He snorts, "What not about? We have so many things we should talk about. But I want to talk about how this is going to work."

"Oh" she relaxes a bit, "Alright. You want to go over a feeding schedule?" she guesses hopefully.

"No" he shakes his head. "Adalind, when we made Kelly you raped me. I've been pretending it wasn't that for 9 months and I'm done. I want my son in my life, but I don't want you in it and I don't want you here."

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANOTHER ONE OF MY BABIES!" she screams furiously, backing into a corner clutching Kelly to her chest tightly.

"I'm not going to do that to you, not again" he promises soothingly. "Look, I called your old law firm and they're willing to take you back, I also found an apartment for you. We will share custody, alternate weekends and all that but I can't live with you."

"Oh" she lets out a relieved breath before frowning, "You said you would help me. That we'd raise him together."

He looks away, "I'm sorry Adalind, I am. I thought I could deal with this, but Carson made me realise I don't have to, I shouldn't have to put up with having you under the same roof as me." he takes a deep breath, "The apartment is ready now and comes furnished, I went out and stocked it full of food and baby supplies and I've paid the rent through the month" he throws the keys to Juliette's car and address and number to the apartment written on a card on to the chair next to her. "Go, but I'll be there to take him on Friday at 6pm for the weekend."

"You're kidding?" she blinks, "You're kicking me out!?" she glares at him, "What cause I raped you?" she snorts, "Please, that's not how it works. Guys rape girls, not the other way around," she puts Kelly down and moves closer to him, a harsh glare on her face. "Even if I tied you down to the bed and took you while you screamed _no_ it wouldn't count. Men can't be raped, so stop being a baby about it. We had sex while you thought I was your girlfriend. Boo who. Get over it!" she is right in front of him by the time she stops talking, her hand reaching for his cheek.

He grabs her hand, "You're out Adalind" he glares down at her, "Because of Kelly I can't kick you out of my life, but I swear if you ever hurt him, any of my friends or me again I will kill you."

She pouts, moving to her still packed bag "And how would you explain that to our son?" She grabs the keys and card, then grabs Kelly and shoves past Nick, out the door.

Great, now he just needs to figure out what to tell his friends.

**ONE-SHOT**


End file.
